Rose Day at the World Academy
by ConfoederatioHelvetica
Summary: Every year at the Academy, nations send each other roses to show their appreciation and/or love for each other. But this year, Switzerland is in for a shock when he receives a rose from a very unexpected classmate. Oneshot. Just to feauture an interesting pairing.


Another day at the stupid Academy...why did I sign up for this again? I guess it's because my bosses made me…it would 'improve international relationships' they said. Like I give a damn.

I would have refused them too if it hadn't been for Liechtenstein.

I can only assume that she was told that I was going by HER boss, because she would have never signed up without asking me. I sense a plot against me, a plan involving her boss and mine.

The only reason I was a year higher is because I'd been before, but l left early since I couldn't stand it anymore, not with all of those idiots around. And when I came for the second time, principal Germania didn't make me start from year one again. Apparently he noticed that my knowledge is far beyond the first level.

Today was special though…unfortunately.

It was 'Rose Day' where, for a few dollars, Euros, Yen, or in my case, Francs, you could send a Rose to someone with a personal message. A waste of money if you ask me, those roses will just die off in a few days anyway.

Until now, Europe class hadn't been disturbed by someone who was delivering roses. It was Philosophy, taught by Ancient Greece, and the last lesson of the day. So they had to still come. At least we hadn't been bothered in mathematics. If they had disturbed my favorite class, I would have shot them! Too bad my guns were confiscated for 'safety reasons'. I felt a lot safer WITH my guns.

Ancient Greece was just going to explain to us the reasons for the Athenians killing Socrates by making him drink hemlock, when there was a knock on the door.

Ancient Greece went over and opened the door, allowing Finland and Sweden to enter the classroom.

I leant forwards and put my chin in one hand, and tapped my pen on the desk with the other.

Let's just get this over with.

Europe class was quite big, since it included everyone from eastern to western to northern Europe, including Russia, his sisters, the Baltics and the Nordics. It was going to take a while, judging by the large bunch of roses that Sweden was carrying.

"Okay!" Finland said, looking through the slips of paper in his hand. "We've got some roses for you! It's almost like Christmas!"

Get on with it!

"First a Rose to Austria."

Austria went to the front of the class and got a rose from Sweden.

Finland continued to read.

"For dear Mr. Austria, remembering old times. Hungary."

Austria sat back down in his chair, and Hungary, who sat right next to him, blew him a kiss.

"Next we have a Rose to Germany…from Italy."

Germany blushed slightly as he walked to the front, looking very uncomfortable

Russia had sent roses to all of the Baltics, all with the same message, which Finland read, looking very awkward.

"It says 'Hey Germany! Please don't forget me, okay? I don't know what to do without you…friends forever? Also, potatoes taste horrible! Italy'"

Germany took both the Rose and the message, and sat back down again, not looking at Italy. I could tell though that under the surface he was experiencing mixed feelings of rage and gratefulness. I've known Germany long enough to know that.

France apparently had spared no cost. And sent roses to everyone, except Britain. I didn't even get up when Finland called my name, as if I was going to accept a rose from that perverted wine-bastard! So Finland just stood there for a moment before he got the message, and went on.

"A rose each to the Baltics…from Russia: 'You will all come crawling back to me, yes? Doesn't that sound good?' uhm…"

Russia was smiling psychotically, while the Baltics were cowering in fear, trying to avoid him as much as possible, as if his stare itself was deadly.

Russia smile was wiped off his face though when Finland read him the next message.

"A rose for Russia, from Belarus."

Russia sunk low into his chair, an expression of horror on his face.

"And the message is-"

Belarus was standing next to Russia's chair, an air of foreboding about her, glaring down. Russia began to whimper. She clawed at his uniform and dragged him out of the chair, and along the floor out of the classroom, all the while saying in an evil voice

"Go out with me. Go out with me. Go out with me."

Soon her manic cackle and Russia's cries of 'NO! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!' faded away.

I almost felt sorry for him that moment, but then I enjoyed the sight a lot. It's not often that you got to see Russia getting bullied.

There followed several letters. One from Spain to Romano, who immediately went of spouting profanities and was escorted out of the classroom by his brother. So immature. Both of them.

Then a rather special delivery for Greece. From Turkey, who was in Middle-East class, even though he had tried several times to get a transfer, arguing over and over again the same way.

"It's just the Bosporus Straight! The city is on both sides! That makes me part of Europe!"

The gift was a rotten rose, and the note that accompanied it stank just as much.

'I hope you die, Eğer piç lanet'

I didn't speak Turkish, but judging by how Greece's face changed from sleepiness to slight annoyance, told me that he did, and he didn't like it at all. How that guy could sleep in class, a class that should interest him more than anyone else, was completely beyond me.

Then, to my surprise, I got a letter, although I was not so surprised anymore when I heard that it came from Liechtenstein. She was not in my class though. I didn't like her being separated from me, so I ran to check on her between classes.

I read the note that Finland had handed me.

'For my wonderful big brother. I'll always be thankful to you. Liechtenstein'

She shouldn't have sent me the rose…now I was embarrassed that I hadn't sent her one too. She didn't need to show me her appreciation like this!

Luckily it was over now. I was the last one on the list.

But then why did Sweden have one more rose in his hands, and Finland was preparing to read a last message? Was there more to come?

"And lastly" Finland said, reading from the last slip of paper "we have a rose for Switzerland…again, from…an anonymous person…"

I was taken completely by surprise. And so was everyone else it seemed, as I saw many pairs of eyes looking at me, just as confused as I was. I sat there for a moment, frozen in my seat, before I stood up mechanically, and walked to the front, still not sure what exactly was happening.

I took the last rose from Sweden.

He of course was expressionless, which didn't help my situation at all.

Then Finland read the message.

"'I love you, and I hope you can find it in your heart to love me too'"

I wrenched the slip of paper from him, staring at it, as if to make sure that it said exactly what Finland had read. It did.

I sat back down, still dumbstruck.

I looked around the classroom, straining to see if anyone was reacting. I ignored the buzzing of conversation that had started. All gossip. I was looking for the guilty. The one who had sent the rose would try to hide it of course, but if I would look close enough I would notice.

Then I saw Belgium.

For a second she was looking right at me, and we stared into each other's eyes, before she turned away, blushing furiously.

I looked down at the rose she'd sent me, and didn't know what to think anymore.


End file.
